Perfection- Saiki Kusuo No Ψ-Nan
by isassysor2616
Summary: El ultimo año de preparatoria comienza para nuestro psíquico favorito, con algunos cambios para él que cambiaran su mundo. Después de los eventos de Saiki Kusuo No Ψ-Nan: Kanketsu-hen. Advertencias de Spoiler, eventual lemon.
1. Preámbulo

Esta historia esta ubicada después del ultimo capitulo del manga Saiki Kusuo No Ψ-Nan: Kanketsu-hen, por lo cual si nos lo has leído habrá spoilers, ademas los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Ya que el fandom no es tan grande (y no se encuentran muchas historias de este tipo en español) decidí hacer algo para intentar satisfacer ligeramente a los que consideran este un buen anime que debería ser mas conocido.

Sin más preámbulos, espero disfruten la historia y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 1

Al día siguiente de ocurrido el incidente del meteorito la vida para todas las personas en Japón había vuelto a la normalidad deseada... en su mayoría, pues para cierto chico de cabello rosado, aunque de hecho su vida si había regresado a ser lo que era hasta hace un tiempo, realmente no deseaba volver a ser un esper, pero infortunadamente (o si le preguntas a otro de los personajes afortunadamente) al haber nacido con ese conjunto de habilidades que solo crecían junto con él y su cuerpo estar acostumbrado a ellas, aun con el invento que su hermano había creado para sellarlos no resulto funcionar de la manera que deseaba, lo que dio como consecuencia que sus poderes volvieran con toda fuerza y algunos extras que no tenia antes, así que se encontraba de un humor bastante desagradable, agregando a esto el hecho de que su hermano estaba haciendo unas modificaciones a sus limitadores para adaptarse mejor a sus nuevos poderes (y los que puedan llegar a aparecer), por lo cual a su mente le llegaban los pensamientos de todas las personas y criaturas inteligentes que habitaban el mundo lo cual le estaba irritando enormemente, ademas su papá en este momento estaba en posesión de su anillo de germanio, así que no tenia como suprimir su telepatía (exceptuando a su hermano con su cancelador de telepatía)

"Ya esta terminado, Pruébatelos" le dijo Kusuke mientras le pasaba los limitadores con una apariencia muy similar a los que tenia anteriormente.

Apenas Kusuo se puso los limitadores ya no escucha tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, solo lo que este consideraba normal.

"Una cosa más Kusuo, la verdad antes de que había estado trabajando en un pequeño obsequio para ti, consiente del hecho de que no puedes controlar tu visión de rayos X cree esto, lo cual podría ayudarte con eso"-dicho esto le paso unos anteojos muy parecidos a los que llevaba en estos momentos para no convertirlo en piedra, solo que su marco era de un color metalizado, con cables a lo largo de este y un pequeño botón en la parte superior de este.

Desconfiando de su hermano, le lanzo una mirada recelosa a lo cual Kusuke solo sonrió y le instigo a probárselos, ya sin importarle realmente se quite los lentes que llevaba (con los ojos cerrados) y se puso los otros, apenas hecho esto abrió los ojos y por primera vez vio realmente lo que estaba a su alrededor, ya no veía mas allá de las paredes y pudo detallar mejor la cara de Kusuke (la cual ya no parecía solo musculo y sangre).

"¿Qué te parece?, imagino que es un buen cambio, ¿no es así?"- le pregunto a lo cual Kusuo solo asintió mientras miraba todo- "bien, entonces lo único que habría de aclarar sería que solo debes oprimir el botón si quieres volver a tener tu visión de rayos X, ahora con eso terminado, es mejor que empieces a ir en camino a tu academia, ¿a menos que decidieras que hoy te vas a teletransportar?" - dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

_Yare-Yare, tiene razón, si no salgo ahora es probable que llegue tarde y no seria buena idea que que apareciera de manera imprevista._

Tomando sus cosas se dispuso a salir de la casa no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y teniendo un recordatorio de su mama (con su cara de oni) que hoy iba a tener que reunirse con Teruhashi-san para realizar un proyecto en su casa al cual no podía faltar.

_Yare-Yare, solo espero no encontrarme con nadie en el camino a la escuela, pero conociendo mi suerte, eso no pasara._

Ya en camino hacia la academia, podía escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas a su alrededor, los cuales todavía giraban en torno a los acontecimientos del meteorito y su inexplicable desviación, pero eso no era lo que realmente le importaba, él solo estaba mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía (lo que en cierto sentido así era), estando tan enfocado no se dio cuenta de el momento en el que Nendou, Kaidou y Kuboyasu llegaron.

"Oye compañero" -Saludo como siempre Nendou, con una sonrisa en su cara (que ahora detallandolo, realmente es espeluznante)

"Hola Saiki"- saludo Kaidou- "¿Puedes creer lo que paso hace unos días con el meteorito?, eso probablemente fue un plan de Dark Reunion para acabar con el mundo"- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.

"Hey Saiki"- saludo Kuboyasu con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Kaidou- "Sabes que ese no es un buen tema para bromear, Japón casi es destruido, aunque admito que si fue bastante extraño el como se desvió, pero eso no significa que debas ponerte a inventarte cosas con respecto a eso"

"No me estoy inventando nada, solo digo que esto debió haber sido un plan con la intención de destruir el mundo pero que no debió haber resultado como se quería"- le respondió Kaidou.

"Dudo mucho que una organización malvada pueda hacer algo como eso"

"Pero..."

"¿Vamos a salir a comer Ramen hoy después de clases?"

"¿Tu acaso solo piensas en comer Ramen?, considero que deberíamos intentar cambiar por otra comida, ademas aun no han empezado las clases, por lo cual sería estúpido planear algo ahora"- le dijo Kaidou.

'Aunque yo no podre ir, tengo que hacer un trabajo'-les dijo Kusuo.

"¡¿Eh?!, ¿Te refieres al trabajo en grupo con Teruhashi-san?"- le pregunto Kuboyasu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a lo cual este solo asintió-"Bueno Saiki, divierte y espero que les rinda, ademas intenta no distraerte mucho con ella"

Justo cuando dijo eso Kusuo empezó a escuchar Offu's a su alrededor, lo que solo significa una cosa, la reina de la academia estaba cerca.

Hoy al igual que todos los días Kokomi se despertó de la mejor manera, aunque considerándolo bien, estaba mas emocionada y feliz que otras veces, ya que hoy se reuniría con Saiki-kun para hacer un trabajo en su casa, lo bueno es que su hermano no estará ya que tiene que grabar en el extranjero lo que le dio la oportunidad de hacer que que él viniera aquí con mayor facilidad y privacidad, aunque también se sentía un poco nerviosa a decir verdad, pero eso no la podía distraer, ademas debía estar mas presentable y planear darle su primer saludo del día.

_¨Hoy definitivamente Saiki-kun dirá Offu, admirara mi belleza mas que nunca y nadie me impedirá decirle mi primer Buenos Días, estoy segura de ello¨_

Con eso en mente Teruhashi Kokomi, se dispuso a arreglarse y salir de su casa para interceptar a a Saiki Kusuo.

-Time Skip-

Ya en camino a la academia, podía escuchar a su alrededor Offu's provenientes de todo aquel que la veía, ¿pues como no sería así?, si podían observar la belleza del ángel favorito de Dios, aquella que siempre era favorecida por este, la chica mas hermosa y perfecta que ha caminado sobre la tierra. Cuando estaba a unas pocas calles de llegar, pudo ver mas adelante a un grupo de personas que ella conocía muy bien y en medio de todos ellos, ligeramente mas adelante estaba él, Saiki Kusuo, el chico de cara estoica, callado (casi pareciendo ser tímido), casi solitario, promedio (en todo lo que ella podía pensar) y el único que nunca reaccionaba como ella quería, chico del cual estaba enamorada.

_¨Bien, aun no ha llegado a la academia, ahora solo me tengo que acercar a él, saludarlo y dejar que la magia empiece, estoy segura que hoy si escuchare un Offu salir de sus labios¨._

Kokomi sin darse cuenta, había acelerado el paso mientras pensaba en ello (aunque aun se veía igual de hermosa y perfecta para todo aquel que la viera), cuando el grupo se disponía a gira por la esquina de la calle para llegar a la academia, ella "mágicamente" los intercepto y como Saiki iba al frente, resulto cara a cara con él.

"Buenos días, Saiki"- ella le saludo sonriendo hacía él, a lo cual este simplemente se quedo inmóvil viéndola fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía su rostro, pero esos solo fueron unos pocos segundo, puesto que él solo realizo un pequeño asentimiento en su dirección y siguió su camino a la academia. Mientras todo esto pasaba, los amigos de Saiki la habían saludado y dicho Offu, como normalmente harían, así que ella se sacudió ligeramente y les saludo, como toda chica hermosa y perfecta debe hacer- "Buenos días a todos, ¿Cómo están hoy?"

A lo cual solo recibió algunos tartamudeos sobre Ramen, una organización malvada y salidas con amigos, la verdad ella no estaba realmente enfocada en lo que le decían, solo podía ver la espalda del chico que nunca reaccionaba a ella alejarse y entrar por las puertas de la academia, ahí se dio cuenta que él volvía a llevar esas curiosas horquillas.

_¨¡¿Cómo pudo simplemente responder de a mi saludo de esa manera?!, ¿o sera que estaba demasiado nervioso para responder?, la verdad esta vez reacciono de una manera ligeramente diferente, él nunca había dudado tanto en saludarme, siempre era inmediato, pero esta vez se quedo por unos cuantos segundos mas viéndome, ¿será que habrá visto que hoy estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre?, eso es tan perfecto, él definitivamente es chico adecuado para mi si se fijo en que cambie ligeramente mi peinado¨._

Pensaba la chica mientras entraba a la academia con una sonrisa aun mas radiante que antes, haciendo que la luz que siempre la rodeaba fuera aun mas brillante y casi no permitiera que la gente a su alrededor pudieran verla directamente.

_Yare-Yare, ¿en que me he metido?, ademas ¿como se dio cuenta de algo tan rápido?_

Pensaba el chico luego de escuchar el pensamiento de la muchacha, aunque a decir verdad si se había impresionando bastante de verla, ya que como siempre estaba acostumbrado a verla simplemente como musculo y sangre, se sorprendió enormemente al ver que ella en realidad si era tan hermosa como decía _o pensaba ya que siempre estaba manteniendo esa fachada de humildad_, lo que realmente lo había dejado un poco poco perplejo.

Ya dentro del salón fue a sentarse en su lugar, pero como siempre antes de que eso pasara llagaba gente que le interrumpía el camino.

"Buenos días Saiki, esforcémonos al máximo en las clases de hoy"- le dijo Hairo mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y luego se marchaba ya que lo habían llamado para preguntarle una cosa.

"Hola Kusuo, ¿como estas hoy?, veo que vuelves a traer tus horquillas"- saludo Aiura mientras pensaba- ¨_¿Como te sientes con haber vuelto a recuperar tus poderes?¨_\- Le pregunto con una cara ligeramente preocupada, ya que ella sabia que el solo quería ser una persona común y corriente.

'Me siento normal, aunque la verdad estoy mas bien relajado, ya que mi hermano le hizo algunas modificaciones para y ya no escucho los pensamientos de todo el mundo, ademas estas gafas me permiten suprimir mi visión de rayos X, así que es un cambio agradable también'- le respondía Kusuo mientras me sentaba.

_¨Eso es genial, así que en realidad esta vez si estas viendo realmente las caras de las personas, eso es fantástico, ¿qué piensas ahora de mi?, ya sabes ya que ahora si me puedes ver¨._

A lo cuál ella solo recibió una mirada en blanco por parte del psíquico de cabello rosado haciendo que soltara un suspiro y se fuera a sentar en su pupitre.

_¨Bien, aunque solo quería saber para entender un poco mas tus pensamientos¨._

Kusuo suspirando le respondió- 'eres una mujer atractiva Aiura, eso no se puede negar, pero sinceramente aun no me acostumbro por completo a tener esta perspectiva del mundo, por lo cual lo que piense no vale tanto'- dicho esto entro Kokomi al aula haciendo que cada cabeza girara en su dirección, recibiendo saludos y Offu's de todos (o casi todos) los hombres del lugar.

La luz que la rodeaba había disminuido ligeramente en intensidad por lo que era mas fácil verla, haciendo que todos pudieran notar su radiante y hermosa sonrisa. Ella se dirigió a paso ligero al asiento al lado de Kusuo, dejando sus cosas y sentándose.

_¨Ahora voy a entablar una conversacion con él, creo que le preguntare sobre el meteorito o alguna otra cosa, la verdad no he podido escuchar nada que pensara sobre eso, también a vuelto a su antigua apariencia, no estaría mal saber sus razones, así que me parece perfecto y tal vez en algún momento pueda escucharlo decir Offu¨._

"Saiki-kun, ¿como estas?, me doy cuenta que volviste ausar tus horquillas, te quedan bien"- le dijo haciendo que volteara a verla.

'Teruhashi-san, me encuentro bien, ¿como te encuentras?'.

"Muy bien, contenta de que sigamos todos aquí, ayer estaba muy asustada con ese meteorito acercándose, pero fue un verdadero milagro que se desviara de esa manera, ¿no crees?"

_Mas bien un verdadero cansancio para mi, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil de alejar, aunque si agrego el hecho de que tuve que mantenerme invisible en todo momento para que no me descubrieran, tiene sentido._

'Si'

_¨¿Por qué es tan seco?, ¿o sera que esta tan impresionado de que le preguntara su opinión que quedo son palabras?¨_

Cuando Kokomi le iba a preguntar algo mas la profesora entro al salón para dar inicio a la clase, así que se acomodo para prestarle atención (o fingir que lo hacia, ya que como la chica perfecta que es ya había estudiado todo), pero realmente se puso a pensar en el chico que tenía a su lado.

_¨Él es tan callado, misterioso, aveces parece que ocultara algo, aunque siempre esta haciendo todo de manera promedio, sus notas, su actitud, casi pareciera que se esforzara por pasar desapercibido, ¿sera por eso que no le gusta hablar tanto conmigo?... No lo creo, debo estar pensando de más, ¿a quien no le gustaría que una chica perfecta como yo le hablara?¨_

Mientras ella pensaba todo eso, Kusuo se tenso ligeramente.

_Yo SI oculto algo, me sorprende que se de cuenta de ello, aunque dudo que se valla a enterar en el corto plazo, tal vez mas adelante les diga a todos sobre mis poderes, pero por el momento voy a enfocarme en mantenerla alejada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella esta bendecida por Dios eso sera bastante difícil, Yare-Yare, esto es mas complicado de lo que esperaba._


	3. Chapter 2

A la hora del descanso, mientras todos se ponían a hablar, Kusuo decidió salir un momento para tomar aire y relajarse un poco, estaba bastante estresado luego de haber pasado horas escuchando los pensamientos de Kokomi y lo tenia cansado, ademas de que el pensamiento casi común de todas las personas eran sobre el incidente del meteorito de hace un día y eso ya lo tenia molesto, por lo cual mientras subía hacia la azotea para relajarse por causa de la ligera migraña que tenia no sintió la presencia de Kokomi que lo seguía de cerca (aunque sin llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor).

Cuando salio y respiro sintió como alguien se estrellaba ligeramente contra él, por lo cual volteo rápidamente quedando a solo unos centímetros de Kokomi, la cual en este momento estaba muy roja.

_¨¡Esta muy cerca!, aunque puedo ver todos sus rasgos a esta distancia, jamas me había dado cuenta de que en realidad él es bastante atractivo, definitivamente él quiere pasar desapercibido, alguien con su atractivo podría fácilmente ser mi pareja si lo quisiera, ademas... ¡¿desde cuando es tan alto?!¨_

_Yare-Yare, no debí haber bajado la guardia, ahora me encuentro en una situación incomoda y no podre descansar- _pensaba Saiki mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para tener una mayor distancia entre ellos, pero no esperaba que Kokomi en un acto impulsivo lo agarrara de la mano para que se mantuviera en donde estaba.

_¨Espera... ¿Que estoy haciendo?, no se supone que yo deba actuar de esta manera, es él quien debería ser el que no se quiere mover, pero si lo suelto lo mas probable es que el se aleje nuevamente y no quiero que eso pase, me gusta ver su rostro, jamás había detallado realmente sus rasgos, ni siquiera estos días en los que no tenia ocultos sus ojos detrás de esas gafas¨- _mientras Teruhashi pensaba eso, no se dio cuenta que había puesto su mano (la que no lo tenia firmemente agarrado) en su mejilla y trazaba ligeramente sus pómulos.

Kusuo se estremeció ligeramente por eso, no esperaba que esto pasara, sentía sus mejillas ligeramente calientes por la acción de Teruhashi.

_¨¿Se esta sonrojando?, es la primera vez que veo que reacciona a algo diferente de los postres frente a mi, se ve adorable así¨ -_pensaba ella mientras se acercaba más a Saiki, ya cuando había vuelvo a cerrar la distancia que él había formado, alzando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y aún con su mano en su mejilla haciendo que él la mirara, sintió que su mundo estaba como debía ser, estaba completa.

_Yare-Yare, ahora no se como salir de esta sin revelarle mis poderes y sin que se forme la tercera guerra mundial -_pensó Kusuo mientras sonreía ligeramente (de manera irónica), sin saber que eso haría que el corazón de Kokomi se acelerará enormemente y volviera a actuar por impulso cerrando por completo la brecha que separaba sus labios sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Pasados apenas unos segundos sintió que la puerta detrás de Teruhashi se empezaba a abrir y sin pensarlo mucho se teletransporto aún con ella pegada a él, aterrizando en su habitación, sobre su cama con ella a horcajadas encima de él, acción que hizo que ella se apartara abruptamente (muy roja cabe aclarar), mirara a su alrededor sorprendiéndose por el lugar en el que estaban y la posición en la que se encontraba.

Kokomi apartándose por completo y de hecho cayendo en el piso formando un gran estruendo pregunto- ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿Por qué estamos en tu habitación?, mejor... ¿Como llegamos aquí?.

Apenas término de decir eso la puerta se abrió revelando a su Kurumi.

"Kuu-chan, ¿que haces aquí?" -pregunto esta para luego fijarse en Teruhashi que estaba tirada en el suelo mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa- ¿Y que hace aquí Teruhashi-san?

_Yare-Yare, esto va a ser difícil de explicar, aunque mejor sólo le borró la memoria a Teruhashi-san, pero conociendo a mamá esa no va a poder ser una opción._

Cuando Kusuo iba a responder por la puerta entró su hermano seguido de cerca por su padre y se enfocaron directamente en Teruhashi-san, la cual continuaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

'Como pueden ver, traje a Teruhashi-san por error y ahora necesitó borrar su memoria' -respondió Kusuo haciendo aparecer a Nanana mientras se disponía a acercarse a ella, cuando su madre lo detiene mirándole con su cara de oni, lo que me hizo retroceder instintivamente.

"Tu no vas a borrarle la memoria a nadie" -le dice a lo cual Teruhashi-san abre más los ojos.

"¡B-borrar mi me-memoria!, ¡¿Ibas a borrar mi memoria?!" -pregunto ella exaltada mirando a Kusuo mientras este sólo miraba a su mamá.

'¿Por qué razón no puedo hacerlo?, es mucho más peligroso para mi si ella lo sabe' -le argumentó.

" Tu les ibas a comentar de cualquier manera, ¿qué tiene de malo que ella sepa antes?" -le preguntó Kurumi ya con su cara normal y su voz nuevamente dulce, aunque aún con una leve insinuación de peligro.

'Debido a que ella probablemente le diga a todos antes de tiempo o lo divulgue al público y yo tenga que volver a cambiar de instituto' -le respondió este fácilmente.

"¿Como estas tan seguro de que ella lo dirá?, no tienes ninguna prueba para acusarla de algo así".

_¨Acusarme, ¿de que están hablando?, ¿que esta pasando?, ¿que es esa cosa que Saiki-kun lleva en su mano?¨_

Al escuchar los pensamientos de Teruhashi, Saiki se enfocó en ella y suspiro resignado sabiendo que no podría ganarle a su madre así que hizo desaparecer a Nanana, acercándose a Teruhashi para ayudarla a pararse, a lo cual ella sólo dejó que él la tomara y la sentara en su cama mientras se paraba frente a ella.

"Espera, ¿de verdad le vas a decir?, yo te apoyo totalmente con borrarle la memoria, ella no necesita saber nada" -habló Kusuke acercándose, pero retrocedió apenas vio la cara de su mamá alzando las manos en señal de rendición- "sabes que, mejor haz lo que dice mamá"

Ya con eso resuelto Saiki suspiro y miró directamente a los ojos de Teruhashi haciendo que ella se sonrojada y apartara la mirada.

'Teruhashi-san, lo que te voy a contar te pido por favor que lo mantengas en secreto' -a lo cual ella asintió y lo miró con mayor intensidad concentrándose en lo que él le iba a decir- _'_tenias razón al pensar que estaba ocultando algo, soy un esper o psíquico, tengo una gran gama de poderes que me impiden tener una vida normal, por lo cual siempre intento pasar desapercibido, aunque no soy el único psíquico que conoces, Aiura y Toritsuka también lo son, en este momento te estoy hablando por telepatía el cual es uno de mis poderes' - le dije.

_¨Espera... ¿Eso significa que puede escuchar todo lo que pienso?¨_

'Si'

"E-eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿como desarrollaste esos poderes?, ¡¿acaso eres un demonio o un monstruo?!" -grite exaltada.

"Oh no querida, mi Kuu-chan es un buen niño, ¡de hecho sólo ayer detuvo el meteorito que nos hubiera destruido!- dijo Kurumi con orgullo.

"Además de que siempre ha tenido sus poderes, son de nacimiento" -explicó rápidamente Kuniharu.

"Y es por eso que había dicho que aunque si eres hermosa no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi hermano, de hecho ninguna mujer u hombre en el mundo sería apto para él" -dijo Kusuke a lo que recibió una mirada de su mamá con cara de oni.

"¿Tú que le dijiste a la dulce Teruhashi-san?"

Cuando Kusuke se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba salió corriendo de la habitación seguido de cerca por Kurumi y Kuniharu.

Una vez que ellos se habían ido, Kusuo suspiro pero su paz todavía no había llegado, pues todavía tenía que ver la reacción de Teruhashi. Hablando de ella, en este momento su cabeza era un verdadero lío, sus pensamiento estaban todos enredados y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, por lo cual se enfocó directamente en ella mientras se acercaba para tranquilizarla si entraba en pánico.

_¨Yo no entiendo, esto es demasiado para mi, el chico del que estoy enamorada, ese chico promedio que nunca sobresale en nada, ¡es un psíquico que destruyó un meteorito el día de ayer y al cual bese!¨_

'De hecho'

"¡Ahhh!, no hagas eso, no invadas mis pensamientos, acaso siempre supiste que estaba enamorada de ti y no hiciste nada, aunque pensándolo bien... Tiene sentido, si siempre supiste lo que estaba en mi cabeza te diste cuenta que en realidad yo no era esa chica perfecta, amable y hermosa que siempre hago ver, so-sólo soy una mala persona, para ti debo ser horrible -decía mientras sollozaba y sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir, a lo cual Saiki sólo suspiro y se sentó a un lado de ella mientras frotaba su espalda, lo que sólo causó que ella se acercara a su pecho y se acorrucara mientras todavía lloraba.

Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente para apartarse ligeramente de él y ella empezará a secarse las lágrimas, Saiki hizo flotar un pañuelo hasta él para pasárselo a Teruhashi y ella tuviera mayor facilidad.

"Gra-gracias y lo siento, moje tu uniforme"- a lo cual él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

'No hay problema, aunque es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, el receso esta a punto de acabar y se formará un alboroto si no estas en clase'

"Pero me debo ver horrible en este momento"- a lo cual él sólo curvo ligeramente los labios en una minúscula sonrisa y ponía su mano en su cara mientras una luz salía de esta, haciendo que ella se sintiera mucho mejor, como si nunca hubiera llorado en lo absoluto- "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y como vamos a llegar a la academia?"

'Sólo restaure tu cuerpo a lo que era ayer y nos vamos a teletransportar'

Dicho esto tomó su mano y desaparecieron, reapareciendo nuevamente en la azotea, la cual ahora estaba vacía.

"Wow, eso es muy conveniente, ¿que más poderes tienes?"

'Te lo explicaré más tarde, por el momento, todos se encuentran buscándote como locos, así que te sugiero que aparezcas frente a tus admiradores o destruirán la academia' -le dijo mientras se disponía a volverse invisible para no causar ningún tipo de conmoción.

"Espera"- Teruhashi lo tomó de la mano haciendo que él volteara a verla sólo para volver a ser sorprendido, exceptuando que esta vez no lo beso sino que simplemente lo abrazo ocultando su cabeza en su cuello- "te prometo que no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes"

Dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo soltó y se alejó lo suficiente como para darle espacio, él asintió en su dirección mientras se volvía invisible.

'No te desmalles, estoy al lado tuyo en este momento pero soy invisible, no intentes tocarme y entra rápido, esto no dura demasiado tiempo, además de verdad debes calmar la conmoción en la que se encuentran todos'

"D-de acuerdo"- dicho esto abrió la puerta y entró dejando la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente que ella consideró para que Saiki entrara, con eso hecho empezó a avanzar hacia su salón, mas sin embargo cuando entró al pasillo vio la conmoción a la que Saiki se refería, realmente las personas se alteraron mucho cuando no la encontraron, eso la sorprendió mucho (aunque no tanto como descubrir que el chico del que estaba enamorada es un psíquico) y apenas una persona la noto se acerco corriendo hasta ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Offu ¡Te-Teruhashi-san!, ¿como estas?, ¿estas bien?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿donde estabas?"- Cuando termino Kokomi se dio cuenta que era Hairo el delegado de su clase (nuevamente) a quien tenia enfrente y el cual se veía muy preocupado pero también aliviado de verla- "Ahora que te encontramos solo falta saber donde esta Saiki, de casualidad no lo has visto, también he estado preocupado por él- Dicho esto Kokomi vio que unos metros mas abajo en el pasillo se encontraba Kusuo rodeado de sus amigos.

"Hairo-Kun, estoy bien, solo que necesitaba algo de aire por lo cual habia salido a la azotea para respirar, ademas creo que ya lo encontraron"- respondió con una sonrisa y al final apuntando en dirección de Kusuo, a lo cual Kineshi volteo a ver en su dirección suspirando y asintiendo un par de veces.

"Bien, aunque no entiendo de donde salio, pero probablemente estuvo cerca todo el tiempo y no lo notamos por estar buscándote, me alegra que ya se solucionara el problema, aunque ahora es momento de ir a clase, ¡vamos!" -dijo con su habitual actitud positiva.

¨_Correcto, así que no descubrieron que estábamos juntos, eso facilita mucho las cosas, me alegra que esto no fuera a mayores¨_

'Claro que no fue a mayores, te encontraron, eso es lo importante' -Saiki le hablo en su mente lo que causo que Teruhashi se sorprendiera un poco.

_¨No hagas eso, casi me causas un infarto, pero...¿estas bien?, los muchachos parecían bastante preocupados, no te agobiaron con preguntas, ¿o si?¨_

'No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a eso y por si estas pensando que dije que estaba en la azotea, no temas he estado en la biblioteca todo este tiempo'

Con eso dicho (o pensado) fueron en camino al salón a diferentes distancias y dejaron de lado su conversación por el momento a favor de su clase, de cualquier manera tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar esta tarde en la casa de Teruhashi


	4. Chapter 3

Terminadas las clases todos los alumnos que no eran parte de algún club de la Academia PK salieron agotados de las instalaciones, habían tenido un día estresante (por la búsqueda de Kokomi Teruhashi) y lo único que realmente querían era descansar, aunque esto no impidió a nadie seguir saludando, soltando Offu's y sonriendo a Teruhashi cuando pasaba con Saiki unos metros por delante de ella para no causar conmoción o algún malentendido.

Ya cuando no estaban rodeados de compañeros Kusuo se detuvo para esperar a Kokomi y así ir juntos a la casa de esta para hacer el trabajo, pero viendo lo que paso hace unas horas no era muy realista, probablemente Kokomi se enfocaría en saber todo sobre sus poderes (lo que lo tenia un poco molesto, ¡Solo quería un poco de paz alguna vez!) lo que causara que se canse y quiera acabar todo mas rápido para irse. En el momentos en que ella llego a su lado, siguió avanzando para llegar a la casa en poco tiempo.

"Saiki-kun, no te parece que sería bueno que empezáramos a hablar ahora, así aprovecharemos a máximo el tiempo"- le dijo Kokomi mientras sonreía mas brillantemente por su idea, causando que aun mas personas giraran sus rostros en su dirección y soltaran Offu's de manera inmediata.

'No lo creo, en este momento la atención de todos esta sobre ti y aun si habláramos por telepatía sería extraño que no prestaras atención a tu alrededor como siempre haces'- le respondió rápidamente- 'y pensándolo mejor, considero que no es buena idea que vaya contigo'- dicho esto empezó a alejarse, pero Kokomi tomo su mano agarrándolo firmemente y haciendo que se quedara a su lado, esto causo que todas las perdonas que los estaban viendo le lanzaran dagas con la mirada y empezaran a pensar que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella, lo que por algún motivo incomprensible le dio un mal sabor en la boca.

_¨No creas que sera tan fácil para ti alejarte de mi ahora, ademas realmente en este momento me importa poco lo que ellos piensen de mi¨_

'Ellos no están pensando nada malo de ti, piensan en las diferentes maneras de acabar conmigo realmente'- dicho esto Kokomi volteo a verlo con una mirada sorprendida y sobresaltada, causando que aun mas malos pensamientos giraran en torno a Kusuo creyendo erróneamente que él le había hecho algo a ella- 'borra esa expresión, estas empeorando la cosas, ademas si encuentras una manera de perderlos nos teletransportare hasta tu casa y nos ahorramos tiempo'

Estas palabras causaron que ella se detuviera un momento mientras miraba a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor pensando en la mejor manera de perderlos, cuando una idea le llego a la mente.

"Disculpen que les moleste, pero mi amigo y yo debemos ir a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo para la clase, así que si no les incomoda, podrían por favor darnos un poco de espacio para discutir sobre el tema y buscar lo que necesitamos" -dijo con su mejor sonrisa y voz mas dulce, lo que causo que todos asintieran y se empezaran a alejar de la pareja para darles paso hacia la biblioteca, la cual estaba a solo unos metros- "muchas gracias a todos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho"- agradeció recibiendo cientos de Offu's de las personas a su alrededor mientras avanzaba a las puertas de la biblioteca casi arrastrando a Kusuo para ir con ella.

_¨Espero esto sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ahora solo toca encontrar un lugar donde no halla gente cerca y tu podrás hacer lo que tienes que¨_-pensó recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte de Saiki.

Ya una vez dentro, Kusuo guió rápidamente a Kokomi por los pasillos de la biblioteca, hasta una parte donde sintió que no habia nadie cerca debido a que no escuchaba demasiados pensamientos ademas de los de ella, una vez seguro de que nadie los podría ver los teletransporto directamente a la habitación de la chica sin mayores contratiempos.

"Sigo creyendo que ese es un poder bastante practico, aunque... ¿como conoces mi habitación?"

'No es tan practico, una vez utilizado tengo que esperar tres minutos para volver a teletransportarme y sobre tu habitación, vine aquí la vez en que estuviste enferma para impedir que tu hermano hiciera algo incorrecto contigo' - le explico haciendo que ella asintiera hasta que escucho algo que la sorprendió.

"Espera... ¡eso significa que yo no me imagine que te veía aquí!, tu de verdad me salvaste de mi hermano, yo si debo importarte si es así" -dijo Teruhashi feliz imaginándose en miles de situaciones románticas y dulces con Saiki.

'No malinterpretes, te ayude con tu hermano porque me resultan perturbadoras ese tipo de cosas, es como si tuviera una hermana y quisiera estar con ella, seria incomodo mas que nada para ella ademas probablemente me odiaría si fuera así' -le explico.

"Pero tu si tienes una hermana, Kuriko, ¿Verdad?"- Kokomi le pregunto algo confundida.

'No realmente, esa es solo otra habilidad que tengo, puedo transformarme en cualquier cosa, lo que incluye que puedo cambiar mi genero si lo necesito'

"Oh... espera, ¡¿eso significa que casi me confieso frente a ti?!". pregunto exaltada.

'No es como que no supiera de tus sentimientos de antemano, así que no cambia mucho las cosas' -le responde como si nada, haciendo que ella se alterara aun mas y quisiera casi llorar.

_¨Entonces yo de verdad no le gusto, tal vez no soy tan bonita como creía, ¿Por qué es así como me va cuando me intereso en alguien?¨ _-pensó desconsolada y casi llorando la hermosa chica.

'No es que no seas bonita, la verdad ahora que puedo verte me doy cuenta que todo lo que se decía sobre ti es verdad, es solo que nunca he estado interesado en el romance porque sencillamente no lo entiendo' -explico Saiki intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

"¿Como no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué razón no te interesa?, ¿y por qué dices 'ahora que puedes verme'?" -pregunto Kokomi confundida ya un poco mas tranquila, secándose las pocas lagrimas que tenia en su rostro.

'Siempre he podido escuchar los pensamientos de todos a mi alrededor, lo cual significa que se como son en realidad, las únicas personas que he visto que se aman de una manera sincera hasta el punto que sus pensamientos lo reflejan son mis padres, los demás casi siempre tienen motivos ocultos lo cual no entiendo realmente y para responder a tu otra pregunta, tengo visión de rayos X, así que solo podía captar tu rostro por unos pocos segundos, el resto del tiempo solo veía tus músculos o huesos si quisiera, pero gracias a mi hermano que creo estas gafas puedo ver todo a mi alrededor de una manera normal' -le explico Kusuo.

"Pero sabias que estaba enamorada de ti o por lo menos que me gustabas, es un poco injusto que te comportes así conmigo y ahora que lo pienso bien, tu siempre me has ignorado aun sabiendo eso, pudiste dejar las cosas claras por lo menos" -Kokomi le recrimino.

'Mas que gustarte, estabas obsesionada con el hecho de que yo te ignorara y solo querías escuchar de mi decir una palabra, ademas como querías que te explicara que no te correspondería a tus sentimientos porque no entendía el porque de estos junto con el hecho de que salir contigo haría que llamara la atención, lo cual eventualmente causaría que alguien mas supiera de mis poderes'.

"P-pero, aun es injusto pues estabas haciendo que empezara a pensar que no soy la chica hermosa y perfecta que siempre he sido, ademas de que causabas que me volviera desesperada hasta cierto punto" -le dijo molesta y dejando caer su fachada, de cualquier manera no tenia sentido conservarla con alguien que podía ver mas halla de esta.

'No eres una chica hermosa y perfecta, actúas como una lo que es diferente, lo cual no me parece del todo malo, admito que de cierta manera admiro que te esfuerces tanto por mantener una fachada perfecta en todo momento, pero también me causa molestia que no intentes ser mas realista, pones las expectativas demasiado altas'- le respondió ya un poco cansado de esto Kusuo- 'Ahora es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar y después continuamos con tus preguntas' -dijo para zanjar el tema sacando lo que necesitaría del maletín para empezar con el trabajo lo mas rápido posible.

"De acuerdo, pero no creas que esta conversacion se ha acabado"- con eso dicho Kokomi también se puso a sacar sus cosas para trabajar, pensando en todo lo que le preguntaría una vez acabado lo que tenían que hacer causando que Kusuo soltara un suspiro resignado a la vez que se masajeaba ligeramente las sienes.

En cuanto se pusieron a trabajar avanzaron rápidamente gracias a que por Kusuo no tenían la necesidad de buscar demasiado, lo cual dejo un poco asombrada a Kokomi debido a que ella creía (erróneamente) que él era solo un estudiante con conocimientos promedios, terminando en solo media hora lo que le dio a la chica el tiempo suficiente para hacer las preguntas que quisiera y si fuera el caso la oportunidad de escapar al chico de ser necesario.

"Muy bien, si te parece tengo gelatina de café en la nevera para hacer que te sientas mas cómodo" -apenas Teruhashi dijo esto la expresión estoica y casi disgustada de Kusuo se transformo en una sonrisa haciendo reír un poco a Kokomi- "tu de verdad amas la gelatina de café, es lo único que te hace reaccionar de esa manera" - dijo negando ligeramente la cabeza con una ligera y casual sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie para salir de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Kusuo guardaba sus cosas para luego seguirla por los pasillos de su casa hasta la sala de estar.

_¨Espero que esto si funcione, parecía que estaba bastante molesto por la situación, casi como si quisiera huir de aquí, ademas también espero que le guste la gelatina que preparé, la hice especialmente para él¨ -_pensó, pero cuando recordó que Kusuo podía leer sus pensamientos se puso muy roja exaltándose causando que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera o casi, ya que gracias a sus reflejos rápidos él pudo atraparla, pero debido a el movimiento y sin medir su propia fuerza cayo en el piso con el cuerpo de ella encima en una posición incomoda por segunda vez en el día.

"Y-yo lo siento" - dijo con la cara muy roja a centímetros de la de él, intentando levantarse pero tropezando nuevamente causando que esta vez (como por acto de Dios o el destino) sus labios se unieran haciendo que por acto reflejo ella empezara a besarlo de una manera tímida y casi nerviosa temiendo que él la apartara, pero por otro milagro incomprensible Kusuo le siguió el beso acercándola un poco más a si mismo, cuando sentían que se les acababa el aire se apartaron ligeramente jadeando un poco, mas sin embargo Teruhashi al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer intento alejarse solo para darse cuenta que Saiki la tenía apresada con sus manos en su cintura impidiendo que se moviera demasiado- "emm, Saiki-kun, ¿Podrías soltarme?"

Kusuo al darse cuenta de que tenia a Teruhashi atrapada quito sus manos con un sonrojo en su cara.

"Cl-claro, lo siento" -Dijo directamente causando que Teruhashi se sorprendiera, ya que se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz salir de sus labios, aunque sonaba ligeramente mas ronca de lo que siempre escuchaba, pero ya libre de sus manos se puso de pie permitiendo que Saiki también se levantara.

Una vez los dos se encontraron de pie, aun con las caras sonrojadas siguieron su camino, mas sin embargo cuando Saiki iba a acompañar a Teruhashi hasta la cocina, ella lo detuvo y le indico que se fuera a sentar en la sala mientras ella sacaba la gelatina de café de la nevera.

Teruhashi intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar ya que Saiki podría escuchar fácilmente sus pensamientos, aunque ella realmente no tenia que preocuparse mucho sobre eso debido a que él estaba pensando en como solucionar un problema que se le presento, sin saber como hacer eso simplemente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como suele hace solo que esta vez con un motivo diferente.

_Yare-Yare, no entiendo como paso eso, yo solo la iba a apartar de mi para que no pasara nada, pero supongo que esta vez los instintos fueron mas fuertes de lo que suelen ser -_pensó Saiki suspirando y agachando la cabeza mientras Teruhashi se acercaba con las gelatinas de café y la mente en blanco.

Ya una vez acomodados se dispusieron a hablar, pero cuando Kokomi iba a hacer la primera pregunta, de su mente aun revuelta pero desenfocada en lugar de pensar en los poderes del chico, pensó en la situación que hacia unos minutos había ocurrido.

_¨Todavía no puedo creer que me devolviera el beso, de verdad pensaba que me iba a apartar de si mismo, pero en vez que eso... ¡kyaaa!, ¿Tal vez en realidad yo si le gusto pero él no lo sabe?, no se que pensar, pero mejor me enfoco en la conversacion, quiero saber todo lo posible para entenderlo mejor¨- _los pensamientos de la chica (que obviamente fueron captados por el muchacho), hicieron a Saiki removerse incomodo sin entender del todo lo que habia pasado todavía.

Aclarándose la garganta, Kokomi empezó a hacer preguntas sobre sus poderes, conversacion que duraría horas sin que lo supieran o se dieran cuenta.


	5. Chapter 4

Kusuo duro horas explicándole a Kokomi sus diferentes poderes, habilidades y lo que habia hecho antes. Cuando acabo la chica lo miro con un ligero ceño fruncido acercándose mas a él y sin que Saiki se lo esperara le dio una bofetada para luego después abrazarlo mientras sollozaba.

_¨Eres un idiota, sacrificar tu vida de esa manera, ponerte en tantos riesgos, ¿Que pasaría si murieras?, aun eres un humano, por mas poderes o habilidades que tengas puedes morir, seria demasiado doloroso para todos, pero mas para mi, yo la verdad no querría vivir en un mundo en donde tu no estas¨-_ pensó mientras aun sollozaba en su hombro.

Estos pensamientos dejaron estupefacto a el chico, nunca espero que ella reaccionara de esa manera, aunque también le dieron un cálido sentimiento en su interior, su preocupación aunque de cierta manera innecesaria era reconfortante, ademas de que le dijo unas palabras que jamas creyó que escucharía alguna vez, por primera vez en su vida alguien recordaba que el antes de ser un psíquico era un humano.

Todavía con la chica en su hombro llorando él la rodeo con sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo poniendo su cara sobre su cabeza y sintiendo el dulce aroma de arándanos de su cabello. Acomodándola mejor, frotando su espalda para que se calmara un poco y meciéndola ligeramente, Kusuo espero pacientemente a que terminara de sacar sus frustraciones y temores de su cuerpo, una vez sintió que la chica estaba mas tranquila miro su rostro solo para encontrarla profundamente dormida en sus brazos, sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía su pacifico y angelical rostro se puso de pie aun con ella en sus brazos llevándola a estilo nupcial hasta su habitación.

Llegado al cuarto de la chica con sus poderes corrió las sabanas para hacerle espacio y poder acomodarla, una vez seguro de que la chica estaría cómoda la arropo para marcharse, pero antes de salir se le ocurrió una idea, teletransportándose cerca de una floristería por su casa compro un ramo que tenia flores de cerezo, hortensias, campanillas y corazones sangrantes {planta originaria del este de Asia}, hecha su compra salio del local (sin saber que estaba siendo observado por ciertas personas) y encontrando un sitio donde no habia nadie volvió a la habitación de Kokomi, con esta todavía dormida dejo el ramo a en la mesita de noche de esta y tomando prestada una hoja junto con un bolígrafo le escribió una pequeña nota dejándola al lado del ramo (el cual estaba en un florero que también compro), organizo un poco las cosas de la chica.

Acabado esto salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de si mismo volvió a la sala recogió sus cosas y se teletransporto tranquilamente a su casa siendo ya bastante tarde e ignorante del hecho de que mañana seria un día verdaderamente molesto para si mismo.

-Time Skip-

Cuando Kokomi se despertó y vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación completamente sola, volteando a ver a su mesita (para saber la hora) se sorprendió al encontrar un florero con un hermoso ramo de flores azules y rosadas junto a una nota cuidadosamente doblada.

Poniéndose de pie para así acercarse a las flores y sentir su aroma (encontrando este delicioso), extendió la mano tomando la nota y abriéndola mientras aun examinaba las flores aun maravillada por ellas volteo a ver la nota encontrando dentro de esta escrito: Lamento haber tenido que irme, pero ya era bastante tarde y no quería despertarte, espero las flores compensen este hecho. Atte: Saiki Kusuo.

Apenas leyó la nota volvió a ver el ramo y entendió mejor el porque de los colores, cautivada dejo nuevamente la nota a un lado del ramo, tomando sus cosas para arreglarse (viendo que aun era temprano) se propuso ir a la casa del chico para agradecerle antes de entrar a clases y tal vez tomar el desayuno con este.

Ya completamente lista, guardo las cosas que utilizaría en clase dentro de su mochila, le dio comida a su gata y salio en camino a la residencia de la familia Saiki, una vez estuvo de pie frente a esta sus nervios le atacaron y sin saber realmente si alguien estaría despierto a esta hora dentro de ella no se atrevió a tocar el timbre, mas sin embargo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse la puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando al hermano mayor de Saiki que se sobresalto al verla allí de pie a esta hora abriendo mas los ojos denotando su sorpresa pero recuperándose rápidamente se hizo a un lado indicándole que entre.

Cuando Kokomi entro Kusuke le dijo- "Tu eres la chica que esta interesada en mi Kusuo, ¿No?, espero no te moleste mi pregunta pero, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?, si vienes por él el todavía no se encuentra despierto, aunque si quieres puedes esperarlo en la sala" -le dijo mientras indicaba el lugar y le permitía a Kokomi quitarse los zapatos para entrar-"yo por mi parte tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas, pero siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras"- dicho esto salio cerrando la puerta detrás de si y dejando a la chica completamente sola, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo ya que Kurumi bajo las escaleras encontrándola quieta y mirando la puerta.

"¡Teruhashi-san!"- exclamo viéndose ligeramente sorprendida- "¿que haces aquí tan temprano?"- pregunto haciendo que Kokomi se sonrojara un poco y volteando la mirada para no ver el rostro de la mujer respondió.

"Solo vine a agradecerle a Saiki-kun por lo de ayer y tal vez si querría desayunar conmigo" -respondió aun mas roja que antes mientras movía sus manos de manera exagerada causando que Kurumi soltara una risita acercándose a la nerviosa chica y pusiera una mano sobre su hombro causando que esta se detuviera.

"Bien, no te preocupes, aunque creo que Kuu-chan se despertara tarde, anoche llego a altas horas de la noche, pero si quieres puedes desayunar aquí con él y tal vez ayudarme a preparar lo que comerá" -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- "también me gustaría saber la razón que hizo que quisieras agradecerle que te hizo llegar a estas horas".

"Bu-bueno, la verdad me encantaría ayudarle a cocinar Saiki-san" respondió Kokomi lo que causo que Kurumi moviera la mano ligeramente frente a su rostro.

"No tienes que ser tan formal querida, puedes llamarme Okāsan si quieres" -dijo Kurumi mientras guiaba a Kokomi hacia la cocina y la hacia dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa para ponerse a trabajar en el desayuno.

Pasado un tiempo y ya casi acabado el desayuno bajo Kusuo escuchando suaves risas provenientes de la cocina junto con los pensamientos tanto de su madre como de Teruhashi-san, decir que no se habia sorprendido cuando al despertar escucho los pensamientos de esta ultima seria una mentira, pero al darse cuenta del porque de su visita se alegro ligeramente.

'Buenos días'- saludo al haber llegado a la cocina a las mujeres que estaban apagando la estufa luego de haber terminado con la preparación de los alimento.

"Buenos días Saiki-kun" -respondió primero la chica con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa y una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada a lo que el chico asintió hacia ella con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba volteando a ver a su madre la cual sonreía locamente mientras por su mente pasaban miles ideas sobre los dos adolescentes, causando que el chico volviera a tener su expresión estoica de siempre.

"Kuu-chan llegaste en el momento correcto, ¿podrías por favor poner la mesa?, debes probar el desayuno que preparamos, ¡te encantara!" -dijo Kurumi causando que su hijo bufara internamente mientras hacia que las cosas se acomodaran rápidamente en la mesa sorprendiendo a Teruhashi ligeramente, cuando todo estuvo sobre la mesa (incluyendo la comida), todos se sentaron a comer disfrutando del silencio.

Aunque Kusuo realmente estaba escuchando los nerviosos pensamientos de Kokomi sobre como le parecería la comida, mientras que los pensamientos de su madre que solo eran de lo tiernos que le parecían juntos (ya que se habían sentado lado a lado) y el como serian sus nietos. Cuando Kusuo escucho esos últimos causo que se atragantara y empezara a toser haciendo que Kokomi diera ligeros golpecitos a su espalda en un intento de ayudarlo, una vez recuperado miro a su madre y transmitiéndole sus pensamientos directamente le dijo.

'Mamá, te pido que por favor no adelantes las cosas, ademas Teruhashi-san y yo todavía somos muy jóvenes'

"Pero eso no me impide soñar, ademas estoy completamente segura de que ustedes dos están hechos para estar el uno con el otro" -Kurumi le respondió a su hijo hablando normalmente para que Kokomi pudiera escuchar sus palabras causando que esta se sonrojara enormemente y agachara la cabeza preguntándose el porque de ese comentario- "ademas me gustaría saber que seria lo que Teruhashi-san quería agradecerte".

Esto ultimo hizo que la expresión estoica y disgustada se borrara de inmediato de la cara de Kusuo dando paso a una ligeramente avergonzada mientras miraba hacia otro lado pensando en como responder a esto. La reacción de su hijo causo que la curiosidad de Kurumi se disparara aun mas y los mirar expectantes.

Kokomi aclarándose la garganta le respondió- "quería agradecerle por haberme aclarado muchas dudas sobre si mismo y sus poderes, junto con el presente que dejo en mi cuarto"- volteando a ver a Kusuo y agarrando su mano le dijo- "de verdad son hermosas, te agradezco enormemente por ellas, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte".

La manera en la que respondió Kokomi mas que aclarar las dudas de Kurumi creo otras, pero viendo la escena que tenia lugar frente a sus ojos quedo satisfecha y dejo el tema por el momento.

Kusuo mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica llevando la mano de esta hasta sus labios y dándole un ligero beso mientras le respondía telepáticamente- 'Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, ademas yo te agradezco por haberme aceptado como soy y no asustarte'. La acción realizada por él causo que el sonrojo de la chica se intensificara aun mas.

_¨Jamas me asustaría de ti, se que ya lo sabes pero no esta de mas repetirlo, yo te amo y eso no cambiara tan fácilmente¨_ -Kokomi respondió por medio de sus pensamientos ya que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kurumi con una sonrisa un poco demasiado grande en su rostro y eso le dio un poco de miedo.

Y francamente este miedo estaba bien infundado, ya que por la mente de la mujer sólo pasaban pensamientos sobre el como serían de lindos sus nietos y lo bien que esos dos se ven juntos.

Kusuo prefirió ignorar eso y concentrarse en la chica que tenía delante de sus ojos preguntándose que era que era lo que sentía dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras provenientes de ella, sin poder darle un nombre prefirió separarse de ella mientras se levantaba haciéndole un gesto a Kokomi para que lo siguiera y recogiera sus cosas.

'Considero que sería una buena idea que vayamos en camino, aún es temprano pero no sería bueno que nos retrasáramos demasiado' -Kusuo le dijo mientras avanzaba hasta la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos y darle tiempo a la chica para despedirse de Kurumi.

"Muchas gracias Sai-Okāsan, fue un verdadero placer haber cocinado con usted y también por haberme permitido desayunar aquí" le dijo Kokomi mientras hacia una reverencia a Kurumi, esta asintió en su dirección regalándole una sonrisa.

"Quien realmente debería agradecer soy yo, eres una buena chica para mi Kuu-chan y la verdad dudo que el hubiese podido encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, así que te pido que le tengas paciencia, es un buen muchacho pero muy obstinado" -Kurumi le respondió mientras tomaba las manos de la chica, las apretaba suavemente para correrse y permitir que ella se fuera con Kusuo.

Cuando Kokomi se acercó a la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos tenían un gran sonrojo en su rostro que sólo se intensificó al ver a Saiki a la cara el cual tenía una ceja ligeramente levantada denotando que había escuchado la breve conversación que se había llevado a cabo hace sólo unos segundos.

Ya los dos listos salieron de la casa juntos y emprendieron su camino hacia la Academia, esperando poder tener un día tranquilo de clases.

Saiki esperaba que en la ruta como todos los días aparecieran sus `amigos` pero esto nunca paso lo que lo preocupó un poco, no iban tan temprano para que eso sucediera y temiéndose lo peor intento rastrear sus pensamientos, pero sólo podía escuchar a todos los hombres a su alrededor enfocados solamente en Teruhashi encontrando entre estos algunos pervertidos lo que lo hicieron fruncir el ceño ligeramente y acercarse más a ella en un intento indirecto de protegerla, pero sólo logró que las cabezas de todos lo que lo vieron empezaran a tener diferentes ideas sobre como matarlo o hacer que sufriera enormemente.

Su acción aunque casual causó que Kokomi lo mirara fijamente perdiendo el enfoque en lo que estaba a su alrededor, haciendo que se tropezará con una piedra en el camino y callera, pero Saiki la tomó de la cintura volviendo a equilibrarla impidiendo que ella se cayera, esto hizo que los pensamientos de muerte hacia él se intensificaran pero a este no le importó y mirando al frente empujando ligeramente la espalda de ella para que siguiera avanzando hacia la Academia.

'Ten más cuidado, no sería bueno que te cayeras ahora con toda esta gente a tu alrededor' -le dijo tranquilamente.

¨_Si, correcto_¨ -le respondió telepáticamente cuando una duda surgió en su cabeza-_ ¨pero... ¿por qué no quisiste que nos fuéramos por caminos diferentes como ayer?¨._

'Porque no serviría de nada intentar luchar contigo, perdería de alguna u otra manera' -le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa junto con su voz ligeramente divertida- 'además ya llegamos así que no importa'

En el momento en que ambus pusieron un pie dentro de la Academia Kokomi fue rodeada inmediatamente por todos sus admiradores causando que se apartara de Kusuo, este por su parte pudo escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos y lo que encontró no le gusto.

_Yare-Yare, parece que hoy no será un día tranquilo realmente _-y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a enfrentarse a lo que ocurriría hoy.


	6. Chapter 5

Mientras más se acercaba al salón más le preocupaba los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de sus amigos, aparentemente ayer no fue del todo cuidadoso cuando compro las flores de Kokomi, aunque también se preguntaba que hacían ellos por a esa hora por donde estaba.

Cuando iba a entrar Kokomi lo intercepto, tomando su mano le sonrió enormemente causando que los pensamientos a su alrededor se enfocaran aún más en ella que en la acción que estaba realizando, lo que salvo a Kusuo de escuchar más pensamientos de muerte contra él.

Suspirando ligeramente y sin importarle realmente que Kokomi tuviese su mano apretada entre las suyas entro al salón encontrando a sus amigos alrededor de su asiento susurrando entre ellos mientras lo esperaban, estos al sentir la entrada de alguien voltearon en dirección a la puerta para ver si era su amigo, pero cuando captaron la imagen que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban que Teruhashi Kokomi estuviese con él, esto de cierta manera calmo un poco sus dudas anteriores pero creo otras nuevas.

Una vez Kokomi y Kusuo se pararon frente al lugar los muchachos al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Teruhashi en vez que saludarla como siempre con un Offu, se quedaron quietos como si se hubiesen convertido en estatuas (lo que ya les había pasado a Nendou y Kaidou), causando que esta se pusiera un poco inquieta sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando y esta para calmar sus dudas volteo a ver a Saiki para que le diera algunas respuestas.

Saiki aun sin voltear a verla le respondió, 'ayer me vieron cuando salía de la tienda con las flores que te deje así que querían saber para quien eran y cuando me vieron entrar contigo cogidos de la mano se quedaron sin palabras e intentando procesar la situación'.

_¨Pero creía que ellos ya sabrían algo, la verdad hasta cierto punto no he sido tan disimulada¨_

La respuesta de la chica hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Saiki se elevaran ligeramente formando una fantasmal sonrisa causando que la sonrisa de Teruhashi brillara más.

'Probablemente ya que nunca reaccione hacia ti o cualquier otra persona ellos habrán creído que soy asexual o algo por el estilo y les sorprende que no sea así'_, _dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en su puesto y acercaba a Kokomi al suyo que estaba justo al lado corriendo la silla para ella.

Ante esta acción Kokomi se sonrojo enormemente mientras se sentaba -"Gr-gracias Saiki-kun"- Tartamudeo agradeciéndole y chillando internamente.

Cuando Saiki se volvió a su asiento sus amigos seguían allí de pie mirándolo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza causando que frunciera el ceño en su dirección, de verdad ya tenía suficiente con todos los pensamientos de muerte que le rodeaban (y uno de decepción por parte de Aiura), no necesitaba que los idiotas a los que de cierta manera consideraba amigos se sorprendieran solo por ser ´amable´ con una persona y ya cansado de esto les hablo.

'¿Van a decir algo o solo se quedarán de pie?' pregunto enarcando una ceja esperando que reaccionaran de alguna manera.

El primero en reaccionar fue Kaidou, tartamudeando de tal manera que no se entendía nada, pero por su mente rondaban pensamientos como: _¨ ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?, ¿Como es que no nos habían dicho nada?, ¿Estos es demasiado sorpresivo? ¨, _etc. Aren también estaba pensando mucho, pero eran más bien cosas como: _¨Suertudo bastardo, ¿Como pudo conseguir estar con una chica así? ¨_etc., lo que causo que el ceño de Kusuo se frunciera aún más. Hairo estaba pensando por su parte en darles todo su apoyo y en felicitarlos, estaba bastante feliz por sus amigos. Y Nendou pues... es Nendou.

Aunque los pensamientos de los muchachos le hicieron preguntarse si en realidad si quería aclararles que en realidad no estaban saliendo o si mejor era preguntarle a Teruhashi que piensa, siendo lo más racional posible volteo a ver a la chica encontrando a esta todavía mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa pero por su mente pasaban cosas como: _¨¿Por qué reaccionan de una manera tan exagerada?, ¿Acaso creen que Saiki-kun y yo no podríamos estar juntos?, aunque realmente no estamos juntos (todavía), ni siquiera sé si él realmente quisiera salir conmigo, ¿y si malinterprete las cosas?, ¿y si...¨, _al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos Saiki puso una mano sobre su hombro para que dejara de pensar en todo eso y se enfocara en él, Teruhashi recordando que el chico del que estaba pensando podía leer sus pensamientos y creyendo que estos lo molestaban, se avergonzó enormemente y pensando en huir se puso de pie siendo detenida por este que la miraba a los ojos.

'Teruhashi-san, tranquilízate un poco, no me molesta lo que piensas, pero tu reacción también está siendo exagerada' cuando Kusuo estuvo seguro de que ella ya estaba más tranquila continuo- 'Aunque si considero que sería bueno aclarar las cosas, como te dije ayer yo no entiendo mucho sobre el romance, pero si a ti no te molesta enseñarme, estaría dispuesto a intentar aprender de ti, eso solo si estas dispuesta'

_¨Claro que estoy dispuesta, yo te amo y de verdad me haría muy feliz poder estar contigo¨- _Kokomi respondió sin dudarlo.

Esto hizo que Kusuo sonriera de verdad hacia ella 'Bien, entonces ya está solucionado, espero que esto te haga sentir más tranquila y ya no dudes tanto' cuando dijo esto Kokomi se lanzó a abrazarlo enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Esta acción hizo que todo el mundo jadeara a su alrededor y muchos de los muchachos se pusieran a llorar por no poder estar con ella, mientras que pensaban que Saiki realmente no la merecía siendo tan simple y aburrido no lo consideraban apto para estar con su diosa (aun cuando la posibilidad para ellos era aún más baja). Cuando muchos de los que estaban allí (pertenecientes a los Kokominzu's) se iban a acercar para separarlos Kokomi aparto su cara de donde la tenía puesta, mostrando la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa nunca antes vista y mirando directamente a los ojos de Kusuo con tanto amor que dejo a este sin palabras, esta sonrisa causo que los corazones de todos se estrujaran y replantearan su iniciativa de destruirlo, pues no querían ser los causantes de la infelicidad de la persona que más amaban.

_¨ ¿Te parecería bien que lo dijera?, no quisiera que nadie intentara causarte algún daño¨ _a lo cual Kusuo solo asintió ligeramente, Kokomi apartando de él la mirada fijándose en todas las personas a su alrededor y tomando valor para hablar fue interrumpida por Yumehara.

"¡Al fin!, creí que ustedes nunca iban a estar juntos, ya me estaba poniendo impaciente por eso" grito causando gran sorpresa a su alrededor y sin inmutarse al ver las miradas perplejas a su alrededor pregunto- "¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad"

Hairo para intentar suavizar un poco las cosas dijo "Yo les doy todo mi apoyo, me hace muy feliz que mis amigos estén juntos, ¿Quién me apoya?" pregunto a lo cual todos gritaron de acuerdo con él causando que a Teruhashi se le aguaran los ojos de la felicidad.

"Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad me hace sentir muy feliz saber que tengo su apoyo con esto" respondió Kokomi con la voz temblorosa, sonriendo y aguantando las lágrimas mientras Kusuo sobaba su espalda para hacer que se relajara.

Viendo su sonrisa muchos se conmovieron, pensando que de alguna manera valió la pena el que ella ya no estuviese libre para el mundo, aunque con suerte ella se aburriría rápidamente de Saiki y volvería a ser la Kokomi libre que todos aman aún más, además no es como si ella estuviese realmente enamorada de él, probablemente solo estaban saliendo por lastima y nada más.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Kokomi había estado enamorada de Kusuo durante una gran cantidad de tiempo y que ahora que tenía al único chico por el cual había estado realmente interesada, no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente ahora que ya lo tenía con ella, ahora que lo había ganado, además ya se había comprometido a demostrarle lo que es amor, lo que se siente estar enamorado(a) de alguien y eso no lo iba a cambiar Jamás.

Kusuo por su parte se sentía bastante incomodo con la atención que estaba recibiendo a causa de todo esto, junto con el hecho de que los pensamientos de los fanáticos de Kokomi en el salón lo perturbaban un poco, realmente la imagen que había permitido que todos vieran de él a lo largo del tiempo eran de tal manera que consideraban lo que estaba pasando como algo pasajero o por piedad de parte de Teruhashi.

Todo esto lo hizo preguntarse si había estado haciendo las cosas de forma correcta, pero decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos en la parte posterior de su mente prefirió enfocarse en las únicas personas que realmente le interesaba saber lo que pensaban, dándose cuenta de que estos a diferencia de todos los demás no lo apoyaban para hacer feliz solamente a Teruhashi, sino también por él, lo que lo tranquilizo y de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse feliz.

Justo cuando alguien iba a hablar entro la profesora dando fin a todo el alboroto que existía en el aula. Cuando todos se sentaron nuevamente en sus asientos y se empezó la clase Kusuo escucho que lo llamaban causando que apartara su atención de la maestra para saber quién era.

_¨Kusuo, ¿Por qué?, ¿quiero decir acaso yo no soy buena para ti? ¨_Aiura le pregunto telepáticamente.

'No sé por qué preguntas eso, sinceramente, aunque admito que, si te aprecio, pero más como amiga y aunque sé que crees que soy tu alma gemela realmente entiendo por qué quieres hacer que las cosas sean de esa manera siguiendo un destino que no sabes con certeza de si cambiara o no' Kusuo le respondió lo más sincero posible esperando que ella entendiera.

_¨Pero nunca he fallado, sé que eres mi alma gemela y por eso debemos estar juntos, es nuestro destino¨ _

'Pero tal vez tu al intentar forzarlo lo cambiaste, al saber que este estaría en esta academia y trasladarte de manera precipitada sin medir realmente las consecuencias tal vez lo cambiaste de alguna manera, te preguntare ¿hace cuánto no verificas si realmente YO soy tu alma gemela?'

_¨No verifico desde antes de entrar a las clases, pero eso no significaría que necesariamente hubiese cambiado algo, las cosas no cambian tan rápidamente¨_

'Como amigo que soy te doy un consejo, revisa y verifica las cosas' Con eso dicho Kusuo volvió a prestar atención a la clase ignorando a Aiura, dejando a esta con varias incógnitas en la mente y muy cabreada.

-Time skip-

Para el momento en el que inicio el receso ya toda la academia sabia sobre la relación de su Diosa Teruhashi con el chico de su clase llamado Saiki Kusuo, alguien que a juicio de muchos no era lo suficientemente bueno o notable para ella y lo único que hacía era opacar el brillo de su ángel perfecto.

Todo el mundo (más los Kokominzu's) esperaban que ella saliera a saludarlos a todos como siempre acostumbra, pero cuando ella no apareció todos se preocuparon creyendo que estaba desaparecida nuevamente. Pero esta solo estaba en el salón comiendo con su ahora novio y sus amigos escuchando atentamente lo que ellos decían mientras se recostaba en el costado de Kusuo. Cuando Yumehara decidió hacer una pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos pero que nadie había tenido el valor de decir.

"Muchachos, no es por incomodarlos ni nada, pero... ¿Como paso?". Esta pregunta causo que la ahora pareja se mirara preguntándose como responder a eso.

_¨Se que todavía no quieres decirle a nadie sobre tus poderes así que... ¿Como quieres responder a eso? ¨ _pregunto Kokomi telepáticamente a Kusuo, este no le respondió a ella sino a sus amigos.

'Se podría decir que decidí dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable, para mí era imposible ganar a Dios y teniendo en cuenta que este siempre la ha tenido favorecida, hubiese perdido ya sea tarde o temprano, aunque diré que realmente no me arrepiento pues tengo mucha suerte' Saiki respondió mirando a cada uno para terminar mirando a los ojos de Teruhashi, causando que esta se sonrojara enormemente y apartara la mirada bastante nerviosa por la intensidad de esta.

"¿A qué te refieres con luchar con lo inevitable?, ¿acaso no estabas interesado en Teruhashi-san de antemano?" pregunto Kaidou bastante confundido.

'Podría decirse' respondió Saiki simplemente.

"¡¿Como es eso posible?!" pregunto exaltado Kuboyasu sin entender como su amigo no había estado enamorado de la hermosa chica.

'No soy del tipo de personas que se interesan en alguien solo por su apariencia, me parece demasiado superficial y una razón realmente pobre para enamorarse, además no me gusta llamar la atención y ella es un faro muy brillante' Contesto encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente para no incomodar a Teruhashi que tenía su cabeza recargada en este, cuando todos escucharon sus palabras se sorprendieron, no esperaban que su amigo fuera de ese tipo de personas, le iban a preguntar más cosas pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió de golpe revelando a una gran cantidad de personas con caras bastante preocupantes.

Una de las personas que iba al frente al ver a Teruhashi recargada en Saiki se alteró muchísimo, dando un paso al frente se dispuso a saltar sobre el chico, pero fue detenido a tiempo por alguien que estaba a su lado indicando que no era buena idea hacer eso y que se fueran. En unos pocos segundos todas las personas reunidas se dispersaron dejando bastante confundidos a las personas dentro del salón, exceptuando a Kusuo el cual estaba frunciendo el ceño con disgusto y algo más, algo que ninguna de las personas que lo rodearon sabían realmente, Kokomi le iba a preguntar, pero este solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos cortando cualquier tipo de pregunta de esta.


	7. Chapter 6

**Al final deje una nota, por favor ****léanla****.  
**

* * *

Por el resto del día Kusuo estuvo distante y molesto, nadie entendía el porqué de esto, pero Kokomi con intención de saber que tenía el chico decidió al finalizar las clases tener una seria conversación con él y previniendo su posible escape al sonar la campana del final, velozmente tomo su brazo y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

"Tenemos que hablar" su voz y mirada eran serias, Kusuo esperando esto simplemente asintió y viendo que ella aun no había guardado sus cosas se mantuvo en su puesto mientras la esperaba con una cara estoica y serena, pero al escuchar los pensamientos de todos a su alrededor (los cuales habían escuchado las palabras de Teruhashi) frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Una vez Kokomi acabo iba a tomar su maleta, pero Saiki de pie junto a ella le puso una mano en el hombro mientras estiraba la otra tomando está demostrando así que él llevaría también sus pertenencias, ella fuertemente sonrojada le agradeció en silencio avanzando hacia la puerta siendo seguida de cerca por Kusuo el cual miraba al frente sin tomarle mayor importancia a los irritantes y homicidas pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor.

Kokomi ignorante de todo esto avanzo suavemente por los pasillos de la academia en dirección de sus casilleros para recoger sus zapatos, tranquila por el hecho de que sabía que Saiki no se iría con sus cosas sin ella, lo que significaba que en realidad si podrían hablar y así ella sabría que había causado su mal humor.

Cuando ambos estaban fuera de las instalaciones de la academia Saiki queriendo salir rápidamente del lugar y resolver las dudas que habían rondado por su cabeza durante todo el día al escuchar los despectivos pensamientos de todos hacia él, creando una distracción lo suficientemente buena para que todos los dejaran de ver y tomando la mano de Teruhashi los teletransporto a la sala de su casa sin dudar, esto causo que Kokomi se asustara bastante (al igual que Kurumi, la cual estaba pasando por el lugar para revisar la comida) por la acción repentina del chico, pero al ver donde estaban se dio cuenta que él en realidad si quería hablar con ella y aparentemente hablar en serio, ella separando los labios preparándose para hacer una pregunta fue detenida por él, que hablo primero.

'Quisiera preguntarles algo' dijo Kusuo esperando una reacción negativa de ambas y al no ver ninguna pregunto '¿La actitud que tengo frente a las cosas es incorrecta? y con esto me refiero a ser normal, el haber intentado ser todo el tiempo como una persona promedio ¿fue un error?'.

Ante estas preguntas (con la misma connotación) las dos féminas se sorprendieron e intentando entender el porqué de estas se callaron un momento pensando en que responder, pero Kurumi no queriendo sacar ideas equivocadas pregunto "¿Por qué preguntas eso Kuu-chan?, ¿Ocurrió algo que te molestara?".

Saiki pensando en que responder cerro los ojos un momento, pero no tuvo la necesidad ya que Kokomi recordando lo sucedido en el día hablo primero "¿De causalidad tienen algo que ver las reacciones de nuestros compañeros el día de hoy?".

Saiki suspirando mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás respondió 'Básicamente, los pensamientos de todos fueron bastante hostiles y despectivos, me hizo cuestionarme lo que había hecho hasta el momento y me di cuenta de que en realidad les proporcioné suficientes razones para pensar de esa manera' dijo mientras miraba al techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

"Pero Kuu-chan, jamás te había importado realmente lo que la gente pensara de ti, siempre y cuando no te molestaran estaba bien, ¿Qué cambio?" preguntó Kurumi.

Kokomi algo sonrojada le respondió "Pues... empezamos a salir" ante esto Kurumi sofocó un grito bastante sorprendida y feliz.

'Yare-yare y ahora la mayoría de la gente en la Academia me odia y tener que escuchar sus pensamientos es molesto' les dijo Kusuo con el ceño fruncido y una cara de desagrado bastante notoria.

"¿Y no podrías usar ese anillo que cancela tu telepatía?" le preguntó Kurumi.

'Supongo, aunque le preguntaré a mi padre donde lo tiene, recuerdo que se me pidió que se lo prestara' respondió Kusuo esperando internamente que su padre no lo haya perdió o dañado.

"Otra alternativa podría ser cambiar la manera en la que te ven todos" dijo Kokomi fácilmente "además tu realmente no eres como dejas ver, eres excepcional, por lo que me dijiste ayer" agregó y pensó _¨ además eres muy inteligente, guapo e intuyó fuerte y atlético, ¿por qué no lo muestras?, creó que Hairo sabe que tú no das tu máximo y me imaginó que Kaidou también debe creer algo¨_

Con una sonrisa irónica (que le quitó el aire a Kokomi) Kusuo le responde 'creó que la gente pensaría que el cambio sería muy conveniente e irónico en este momento, ¿no crees?'

Kokomi aún anonadada por Saiki tartamudeando respondió "S-sí, su-supongo", la verdad no podía decir más, en este momento su mente se había convertido en un lío, todos sus pensamientos estaban desorganizados y revueltos, aunque tenían una misma idea o finalidad _¨Saiki-kun es tan lindo¨ y ¨Quisiera que sonriera más a menudo¨._

Esto casi hacía que Kusuo se riera ya que le resultaba hilarante, pero prefiriendo que ella volviera a sus sentidos para continuar con la conversación, se agachó para hacer que su cara este a la misma altura de la de ella (que se había sentado después de llegar) y colocando su mano sobre su hombro la sacudió ligeramente diciéndole 'concéntrate, en este momento necesitó tu consejo'.

Teruhashi increíblemente sonrojada por su actitud, se enfocó nuevamente en lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver lo cerca que estaba la cara de Saiki se puso aún más roja y apartándose repentinamente sin calcular bien sus movimientos se cayó del sofá, pero como se le estaba empezando a hacer costumbre él la atrapó y nuevamente la sentó en su lugar.

Kusuo enderezándose después de eso volteo a ver a su madre, pero está ya no estaba en el lugar, de hecho ahora podía notar que sus pensamientos no los escuchaba lo que indicaba que o bien consiguió un cancelador de telepatía de su hermano o se fue cuando estaba distraído con los pensamientos de Kokomi, aunque en realidad parecía que en este momento los únicos pensamientos que podía escuchar eran los de la chica, este hecho lo sorprendió tanto que para verificar que en realidad no se habían quedado solos en la zona se acercó a la ventana solo para encontrar que afuera estaban como siempre sus vecinos.

Completamente confundido Kusuo negó con la cabeza y se intentó enfocar en todos los demás que estaban a su alrededor consiguiendo así volver a escuchar todo dándose cuenta de que en realidad su mamá estaba en la cocina sirviendo la comida. Este inexplicable hecho de cierta manera lo preocupo, jamás le había pasado algo así.

Saiki al darse la vuelta para continuar con la conversación se encontró frente a Kokomi y tomándolo desprevenido aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en la mandíbula que no estaba tan lejos de sus labios, este pequeño contacto causo que por el cuerpo del chico pasaran corrientes eléctricas y las preocupaciones de pasaban por su mente se esfumaran por completo.

Cuando Kokomi iba a alejarse luego de haber hecho esto, pero Kusuo enfocado solo en ella acerco sus manos hasta su cintura manteniéndola en el lugar y mirándola directamente a los ojos sin decir nada acerco su rostro hasta el de ella, causando que Kokomi se pusiera increíblemente nerviosa.

Pero justo solo unos milímetros separaban sus labios y ya los dos tenían los ojos cerrados fueron interrumpidos debido al estruendo causado por la entrada de Kuniharu, causando que Kusuo volviera a enderezarse (gruñendo ligeramente) y mirara a su padre que estaba con la boca abierta por la escena que tenía delante.

"!Mama¡" grito causando que kurumi saliera de la cocina y lo abrazara, esto distrajo momentáneamente al hombre de lo que iba a decir dándole tiempo a Kusuo de soltar a Kokomi (mientras refunfuñaba internamente, luego se daría cuenta de que sus acciones no eran normales, pero eso sería cuando estuviese solo) que estaba completamente roja y sorprendida por la secuencia de acciones que se habían dado solo por un pequeño e inocente beso en la mandíbula del chico (archivaría esa información para ser usada después), cuando Kuniharu recordó lo que había visto se enfocó nuevamente en los jóvenes que ya no estaban pegados y dijo "me gustaría saber que está pasando aquí, ¿Por qué estaban a punto de besarse?" ante estas palabras Kurumi se sorprendió y vio a los adolescentes en su sala.

"¿Se iban a besar?" pregunto sorprendida y con estrellas en los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo "¿Tú los interrumpiste?, !Como te atreves a hacer algo así¡, nuestro pequeño por fin está saliendo con alguien, que resulto siendo Teruhashi-san y tu interrumpes sus momentos, me decepcionas papa" agrego apartándose de su esposo y volviendo a la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por Kuniharu el cual se estaba disculpándose por sus acciones.

Cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente Kusuo tomando medidas extras cogió de la mano a Kokomi y teletransportándolos a una isla remota para tener mayor privacidad al momento de hablar se sentó en la arena obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo y mirando al inmenso mar hablo.

"Siento lo que paso, no estaba prestando atención" Hablo normalmente aun mirando hacia el frente, en donde estaban el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, causando que el horizonte estuviese cubierto por hermosos tonos de rosados, naranjas, purpuras y violetas, la vista completada con el mar les daba un ambiente tranquilo y romántico.

Kokomi impresionada con la vista se quedó callada por unos segundos, absorbiendo la belleza del horizonte frente a ella para después responder "No te preocupes, no fue realmente tu culpa, aunque diré que me sorprendiste bastante, creo que esta es otra vez que has actuado sin pensar a mi alrededor, pero sinceramente me hubiese gustado que no nos interrumpieran" dijo suspirando al final y notando la cercanía que tenía con el chico apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Kusuo no se inmuto por la acción, continúo viendo el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos mientras escuchaba los sorprendentemente pacíficos pensamientos de ella.

_¨Esto es tan hermoso y poder estar aquí con Saiki-kun hace que el momento sea tan romántico¨ _pensó feliz acurrucándose aún más cerca del chico y volteándolo a ver un momento decidió volver a besarlo pero Saiki al saber sus intenciones luego de haber escuchado sus pensamientos aparto la cabeza causando que los labios de ella en vez de terminar en su mejilla (como originalmente planeaba) besaran su cuello causando nuevamente que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo del chico, dejándolo completamente quieto.

Kokomi al darse cuenta de esto se aprovechó del momento y utilizando la gravedad a su favor consiguió que Saiki se cayera por completo en la arena, levantando un poco de esta y ensuciando los mechones rosados de él, viendo que su pequeña vendetta había funcionado Kokomi empezó a reírse a carcajadas, su melódica risa lleno el silencioso lugar, en el cual si en realidad hubiese gente está la estaría viendo completamente embobados.

Pero su momento de gloria se esfumo rápidamente cuando Kusuo tras haberse levantado empujo a la chica que aún estaba riéndose, está al caer en la arena en vez de ensuciarse solo hizo que esta se levantara dándole un aspecto aún más etéreo y hermoso. Saiki al ver que su risa aun no había cesado, sino que se había intensificado aún más causando que se tuviera que sostener el estómago en un movimiento rápido tomo sus manos mientras su ubicaba encima de ella.

Esta acción silencio por completo a la muchacha que abriendo los ojos viendo directamente la cara de él muy cerca se puso completamente roja de la vergüenza e intentando moverse se dio cuenta que estaba completamente atrapada y a merced de Saiki. La mirada de era tan profunda y penetrante que la hacía sentir como si estuviese viendo directamente su alma y no pudiendo mantenerla durante mucho tiempo giro su rostro.

Saiki sabiendo que había ganado la batalla y queriendo dejar eso claro le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica para luego aparatarse ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Una vez los dos estaban parados Saiki miro una vez más a horizonte, en el cual ya no se podían ver rastros del sol y la luna ya estaba en lo alto iluminando el lugar, decidiendo irse tomo nuevamente la mano de Teruhashi dando fin a su pequeña aventura y teletransportándose a su casa.

En esta tuvieron que terminar su conversación decidiendo que Kusuo estaría mejorando periódicamente su imagen frente a los otros después de una larga discusión con sus padres (donde fue mayoritariamente amenazado por Kurumi), cenaron juntos y teletransportando al final a Kokomi a su casa dio fin a un día muy agitado donde se dio cuenta que esa chica le daría más problemas de lo imaginado, pero sin importarle mucho.

Ya había tomado una decisión, estaría con Kokomi sin importar que y eso no sería cambiado fácilmente.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Aunque se que en la Wikia se dice que Saiki mide 1,67 mts, ****decidí**** hacerlo de 1,74 mts, me conviene mas en la historia, ademas ****también**** se dice que su estatura puede variar ****así**** que no estoy ****cometiendo**** una herejía. **

**También lamento**** mucho haberme retrasado con el capitulo, los parciales finales en mi universidad se acercan lo que hace que el tiempo que tengo para escribir se reduzca ya que los profesores ****están**** dejando mas trabajos. Pero prometo que no me demorare mucho en la ****publicación**** del siguiente capitulo. **


End file.
